


Stargazing

by pipsiev2



Series: wooyoung: it really be like that sometimes [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, no its not the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: “Why does that sound like you put a lot more than a minute of thought into it?”“Maybe I have.” Hongjoong pulls away laughing when Seonghwa shifts to give him an incredulous look.“You-” he’s cut off by the sound of the train arriving, and that does nothing but make Hongjoong laugh harder. “You’re ridiculous,” Seonghwa’s smiling, and Hongjoong’s glad that he agreed to come.





	Stargazing

Seonghwa isn’t really an impulsive person, from Hongjoong’s experience, at least.

 

Most things Seonghwa does is calculated and usually have a lot of thought put into them. The most spontaneous thing he’s ever done—to Hongjoong’s knowledge—is drunkenly call his parents and tell them that he was gay (which, thank  _ fuck _ they weren’t malicious about it, weren’t against who Seonghwa is, because that has to be one of the  _ worst _ things to make a rash decision out of in South Korea), and the only reason he got drunk enough for that to happen is because of Mingi.

 

So, to say the least, Seonghwa isn’t really the kind of person who’d show up at your doorstep at four in the morning to ask you to take a train to the next city over, which is  _ exactly  _ why Hongjoong’s done nothing but stare at him with his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish for the past five minutes. “You want to leave? Like, right now? Before the sun is even up and without telling anyone?”

 

Hongjoong can feel his heart thrumming in his chest, can feel the way that all his senses seem to be on high alert. This isn’t normal Seonghwa behavior, Hongjoong knows, and he knows Seonghwa’s aware of it, too.

 

Seonghwa smiles. “It won’t be for long, I just want to show you something,” he says, and Hongjoong finds himself at the station in less than twenty minutes, sitting next to Seonghwa while waiting for the next train.

 

“You know,” Hongjoong starts off slowly, his eyes closed, head tilted upwards, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to do something to woo me or something.” He does know better, though, which is why he agreed to go along anyway.

 

“Really?” Seonghwa laughs. “I thought it seemed a bit more like I was going to kill you someplace with no witnesses, to be honest. I was kind of worried that Jongho would, like, show up, knock me out, and take you back to his place.”

 

Hongjoong leans his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder. Giggling, he says, “I mean, I’d  _ hope _ that you weren’t planning on murdering me. Taking me out of the city just seems like too much time and effort for that, you know? If anything, you could’ve just shoved me in a dumpster. You live far enough away now that no one would suspect you unless you left evidence.”

 

“Why does that sound like you put a lot more than a minute of thought into it?”

 

“Maybe I have.” Hongjoong pulls away laughing when Seonghwa shifts to give him an incredulous look.

 

“You-” he’s cut off by the sound of the train arriving, and that does nothing but make Hongjoong laugh harder. “You’re ridiculous,” Seonghwa’s smiling, and Hongjoong’s glad that he agreed to come.

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

 

“You took me here to hike?” Hongjoong looks at the trail before turning back towards Seonghwa. It’s almost five in the morning now, and the sun hasn’t risen yet but it’s  _ about to _ , and Hongjoong still hasn’t actually been told what exactly Seonghwa wants to do.

 

Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Hongjoong shouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss Seonghwa’s murder joke. Maybe. Possibly. Getting a bit more likely by the second, if he’s being honest.

 

Seonghwa, in all his (possibly murderous) glory, shrugs. “The sunrise is pretty. I thought you’d enjoy it. Besides, we haven’t really had much time together recently, with you being busy with work and me being busy with, well, Yunho.”

 

Seonghwa isn't wrong, Hongjoong knows. So, he lets Seonghwa drag him up the trail, laughing whenever he trips and looking around to make sure that there aren’t any wild animals about to maul them. (Seonghwa says that they won’t get mauled, says that the animals in this area are peaceful, but still. It’s better to be safe than sorry.)

 

It’s silent when they both get to where Seonghwa wanted them to, the sun still not up, but the sky’s slightly lighter than before, and Hongjoong knows that it’s not going to be long until the sun comes up from the horizon.

 

“You know,” Seonghwa says softly, “in America it’s pride month, and Seoul pride was on the first this month.” He smiles at Hongjoong and lifts a fist. “From an ace to an aro, happy pride.”

 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes and gives him a fist-bump. “Is that why you brought me here?” Hongjoong can’t help but smile back at him. “To tell me that?”

 

“Maybe a little bit.” Seonghwa’s looking at the horizon. “I did actually want to watch the sunrise with you, though. It just came as a two in one deal, you know?”

 

Hongjoong laughs softly. “Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this quickly for pride. not really the best thing i’ve written, but it’s also nowhere near the worst so i can’t really complain lmao. 
> 
> wip title was literally “parent line parent line yeet yeet”


End file.
